Knives or cutting edges are used in every facet of life. However, the quick dulling of cutting edges remains a problem in their effective cutting ability. This becomes a serious issue in the manufacturing processes where cutting edges need frequent sharpening. The frequent sharpening not only slows down the production rate but also produces a lesser than desirable cutting edge. The present invention overcomes the problem of the need to frequently sharpen cutting edges because of the continuous use of the cutting edges typically in manufacturing processes.